Across The Konoha
by Miss Chelle
Summary: A British artist, an American girl and her brother, two singers, and a lesbian. Could Sasuke, Naruto, Yondaime, Shikamaru, Temari, and Ino hold their own with Beatles lyrics, in the sixties? :Naruto-Sasuke: :Temari-Shika:


_(Right. Well, after weeks of abandonment, I'm back! With an odd crossover. Naruto, and Across the Universe. It's gonna be one hell of a ride. Please, join me. Enjoy!)_

_**Across the Konoha**_

_Intro: Meet the main characters!_

"Is there anybody going to listen to my story….All about the gir-- I mean, guy who came to stay…" A black haired, duck butted young man sat on a beach, singing morosely at the ocean. He wore an expression of unbridled sadness, or he did, until a criticizing voice rang out "You suck!!"

Sasuke's eyes flashed red, and he threw a shuriken down the beach before continuing. "He's the kind of guy you love so much, it makes you sorry…"

"You missed! And you still suck!! Learn how to sing, pissy emo kid!"

"Scene change!" Sasuke growled out, Sharingan activating.

XxX

At a nearby club, Sasuke was "dancing" with a girl who had lurid, pink hair. Dancing, in this case, means grinding up against her and occasionally eating her face. Out in the smoky, dank streets of London, the duo parted with few words.

"Same time tomorrow, right?"

"You know it. Make sure you come back…"

Sakura laughed and hit Sasuke's arm playfully.

xXx

"Helter Skelter!" A guitar is slamming in the background. "Helter Skelter!!"

We see a prom scene, and one couple stands out in particular. A blond haired boy is seen dancing with a girl with flowy long black hair in a low ponytail. At least I think it's a girl…

"Oh, Neji…I could stay here with you forever…" The deep voice that responded confirmed "his" masculinity.

"Hush, my little Naru-chan." The blond sniggered, clearly not having quiet in mind.

"_It feels so right! Now…hold…me tight! Tell me I'm…the only one!" _Naruto began lightly as Neji took his thin wrists and led him outside, to his car.

"_And then…I might! Never be the lonely one…so hold (hold) me tight (me tight). Tonight (tonight), tonight (tonight). It's you…you, you, you-ou-ou…Hold me tight…"_

"Oh, Neji, you tease!" Was the last anyone at the prom heard from the teenager.

XxX

He came to the booth where the man gave him his pay at the docks. "Ugh, This places gets dirtier every day. I can't wait till I'm gone."

"That's what I said when I was that age too." The man's eyes twinkled. "'When I'm sixty-four, I'll be way away'!"

Suddenly, something dawned on him with that statement as he finished giving him his pay and someone reminded him of so. "Some of us would like to go home, y'know!"

Grumbling, he made his way back to his home.

xXx

"Hey, Mum." The still-emo man greeted his mother with a hug.

"You just getting home?" She chided. "It's nearly daybreak, Sasuke. Tell me you've not been out with Sakura all evening?"

"No, I haven't, Mum." He replied stoically, making his way to the steps to drop his ninja art supplies in his room, then making his way back. "Don't worry, I just hung out with some friends. I saw Sakura off at midnight, I promise."

She smiled, putting her hands on her hips. "Alright, alright."

Absently, he meandered into the room that held relics of his father. _Fucking bastard._ "Oi, Mum, I'm goin' to America."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Sasuke blinked innocently, stuffing his father's information into his back pocket. "No reason…"

XxX

That evening, he met his exhausted-looking girlfriend of one year. "Sasu-kun…you're leaving, aren't you?"

"How'd d'you know?" He asked, a dark, fine brow lifting. "I hadn't told anyone but Mum."

"Oh, Sasu-kun, shit about you spreads like wildfire in this small town." Sakura sighed as he came closer, hovering her with the faint smell of alcohol and vomit. "Martha'll be worried."

"Oh, forget Mum…" He trailed off with a smirk, closing his eyes and leaning in far too close to her scowling face. "_Close your eyes and I'll kiss ya'_…"

"Sing the other one!" She whined.

Sasuke ignored her, giving her a soft kiss and continuing despite her stern tone. "_Tomorrow I'll miss ya'_…"

"You bastard!" She growled slightly; he chuckled.

xXx

From the ship's dock in the morning, he looked back at the land, to Sakura, who was standing on the beach, and started singing loudly. _"Close your eyes and I'll kiss ya! Tomorrow I'll miss ya! And remember I'll always be true…And then while I'm away…I'll write home every day! And I'll send all my loving…to you." _

_Noooooooot! _With a suspicious smirk, Sasuke continued to belt it out.

"_I'll pretend that I'm kissin'!_

_The lips I am missin'!_

_And hope that my dreams will come true…_

_And then while I'm away…_

_I'll write home every da-ay!_

_And I'll send all my loving to you._

_All my luvin'…_

_I will send to yo-ou._

_All my luvin'—_

_Darlin', I'll be true…"_

_(Yayness. Go check out Across the Abyss, the same type of fic as this, only with ?Kingdom hearts people. And the writing styler is funnier. Review people! Or Jude-Sasuke will eat you!)_


End file.
